


A Blade women Sapphic Love Story

by IcecreamCookie10856



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: A lot of sins, Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ass-Kicking, Austin TX, Awkward Kissing, Bedroom Sex, Bisexuality, Car Sex, Cassie Is A Cutie, Cunnilingus, Don´t Let Johnny Know About This, Drunk Sex, Eartrealm (Mortal Kombat), Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, Floor Sex, Game: Mortal Kombat 11, Gay Bar, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Massage, Girls Kissing, Girls with Guns, Girls' Night, Hot, Hot Military Babes, Hot Sex, Hot Tub, Hot Tub Sex, Hotel Sex, I Ship It, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, Incest Kink, Kano Being Rapey, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Kitchen Sex, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Love Bites, Massage, Military Background, Military Backstory, Military Sex, Military Uniforms, Mortal Kombat 11 Models, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother/daughter incest, Naughty, Neck Kissing, No Lesbians Die, Nothing Is Forced, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outworld (Mortal Kombat), Parent/Child Incest, Please Don't Kill Me, Post-Divorce, Public Sex, Raiden Does Not Approve Of This, Rough Oral Sex, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Sex, Sex On Places You shouldn´t Have Sex At, Sex at The Military Base, Sex on Furniture, Sins, Sonya Is A Hot MILF, Sonya Is Still A Good Mom, Sonya Making Pancakes, Sonya Was Over Eightteen When It Happened, Sonya/Cassie Cage Is Underrated And Needs More Love, Sonya´s Past, Squirting, Strap-Ons, Surprise Kissing, Sweet/Hot, True Love, Well - Freeform, What The Fuck Did I Thought Writing This?, Why Did I Write This?, bicurious, change my mind, cute couple, eating ass, i was going to hell anyways, naughty things, pussy eating, relationship, sex at home, strap-on sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24883372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcecreamCookie10856/pseuds/IcecreamCookie10856
Summary: An unlucky event led the military mother and daughter in each others arms. Making it the start of an unusual relationship that will develop more and more.
Relationships: Sonya Blade/Cassie Cage
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	A Blade women Sapphic Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> The story will be told with MK11 kharacters because i think everyone looks sexier in MK11. Like seriously. Cassie is hella thicc. Also, This story contains HEAVY incest. Not like or dislike is okey. I respect your opinion. But please be aware of this information. This also has (girl/girl) so please be aware of that. None of the kharacters were illegal or underage. Sonya is a hot MILF.
> 
> Added note: STORY NAME CHANGED!!! Cassie called herself and her mom ¨Blade women¨ in Mortal Kombat 11- Aftermat. That honestly sounds less incestious. Everytime i´m scrolling down my works I feel uncomfortable, especially when I am around people I know. I don´t want people to think weird of me when they accidently see this title.

Cassie and Sonya walk out of the military base and go to Sonya’s private office. 

‘You know Cass, you keep getting better everyday. Your fighting skills have improved and you know how to discipline an entire army.’

Sonya sits on her desk. Her hand on her lap. Her blue military cap next to her. Cassie smiles. She sits next to her mother. 

‘It’s because of you, I inherited your disciple , power and strength.’

Cassie lays her head on Sonya’s shoulder. Cassie knows that her mom was not always around when she was younger. Her mother made long days as a military woman. She fought many battles. After Cassie grew older she became more and more fascinated by the army. And as soon she could she joined the army. Just to be there with her mom. 

‘Dad is cooking tonight. He’s making lasagne.’ 

‘He always makes great food. Johnny is a better cook than I ever will be.’ Sonya says slightly embarrassed.

‘Mom you are a great cook, but dad has some great specialties no one can beat!’ Cassie replies.

Sonya gives Cassie a kiss on her forehead.

‘You are a great soldier, Cass, and a beautiful daughter.’

They both laughed. 

Suddenly they hear a sound of glass rinkel. They both turn their heads. 

‘Where did that sound came from?’ 

Next moment the room was filled with men. Kano’s men. And last but not least, the last man walks into the with thugs filled room, the leader of the Black Dragon himself. 

‘Kano.’ Sonya whispers angry.

‘Well Sonya, it looks like I found you.’

‘What do you want?’

‘You.’

‘What?’ Sonya and Cassie both react confused.

‘You both.’

Kano walked to Sonya. He grabbed her military vest and ripped it apart. Sonya tries to headbutt Kano but fails because Kabal was holding her neck in place. One wrong move or she will break her neck. One of the unnamed Black Dragon members take a video recorder out of the bag. He turns it on and starts recording. 

‘Let’s make a nice video for Mr. Cage.’

Kano throws away the ripped vest and cuts the t-shirt of the military woman.

‘Mom!’

‘Silence You little bitch!’

Another unnamed Black Dragon member shouts at her. He looks very aggressive and ugly. Just like many of the members. It took her a few second to realize that many members have a hard on in their pants. Cassie did not want to know their intentions…

‘Maybe we should prepare miss Carlton too, Kano.’

Erron Black, who holds Cassie still, takes his own knife and starts cutting her battlesuit. Her cute, pink bra was showings. Sonya’s red bra was also now visible. 

‘Get off me you filthy bastards! You scum!’

‘Poor Sonya, it looks like you are no longer that strong military woman. You stole classified information about the Black Dragon, infiltrated our organization with spies, burned our goods and money and even arrested a lot of my good men. Many information about the Red Dragen we have been collecting for years is gone, reduced to ashes. All because of you! You ordered your men to do that. Now Sonya, you will have to pay it back.’

Kano holds his face close to Sonya while telling all this. She spits in his face. Not that he cared or anything.

‘If you rape us and film it it will be reported and you and your entire gang will spend your lifes behind bars, together with your rivals and competitors. Don’t forget that there are many Red Dragons in jail too. They will rape you back, Kano!’

‘Poor Sonya, what did I tell about rape? Nothing! I wasn’t planing to rape you and your sweet daughter at all. Yes it could give me a lot of trouble, especially because we film it. That’s why we don’t commit crimes when we are filming it. Don’t we boys!?’

The gang laughs and chears. Digusting thugs.

Sonya panicked. What else are they gonna do? Why are they undressing her and Cassie. Both women are now only wearing their lingerie. A worse choice of clothes didn’t exist.

Kano massaged the blondes breasts. Well he was still molesting her. He bend over and kissed her cheek.

‘I still wonder if we arren´t going a little too far Kano. Let’s just rape them and leave. We don’t have to film-‘

‘No!’

Kano throws a knife to Kabal. He dodges.

‘This is more specific, more mind damaging, more effective than any other deed.’

Cassie felt Errons hands on her shoulders. She looks at the camera for one second and then at her mom. 

‘Now… kiss your mom, Cassandra.’

‘What?!’

‘Do what he says, Cassie, or I will slice both you and your moms head to pieces.’

‘And mommy Blade doesn’t want that, don’t you sweetheart.’ Says Kano.

Kano mocks Sonya. There was nothing she could do. They might actually rape her and her daughter if they don’t do what they order them to do.

Erron pushes Cassie against Sonya. Both women look at each other. Cassie places a soft kiss on her mother’s lips. Sonya blushes. This feels so wrong. She blushes even harder when she saw the camera pointing at her. 

‘Kiss her more intense!’

Kano places his hand on Cassie ass. Cassie kisses her mom more roughly. 

‘Use your tongues.’

Sonya and Cassie kiss each other like no mother and daughter should kiss. Their pink lips and tongues connect in a sinfull way. 

‘Touch each other asses!’

‘Do what he orders you to do, Cass.’ Sonya whispers to Cassie.

‘But mom I-‘

‘He will do much worse if we refuse!’

Sonya grabs Cassies ass and starts kneading it. Cassie didn’t dare to look at her mom. Cassie slides one of her hands in her moms panties and starts exploring her bare ass. Then they start to kiss again.

‘Suckle each others beasts.’

‘Yeah i wanna see some tits!’

‘Yeah titties!’

The filthy crowd cheares. The two blondes had no choice but to complete their wishes. Sonya takes off Cassies bra. It falls on the ground. Sonya grabs a handful of her ass and places her other hand on her breast. She slowly started to suckle her nipple.

‘I always knew you were a dyke, Sonya. You may like men but don’t deny that in your younger military days you’ve fucked plenty of women.’ 

Cassie witnesses her mother closing her eyes in shame and blushing a deep shade of red. It it true, about her mother? Sonya continues sucking and licking. She softly bites her nipple. Not hard to feel pain, but hard enough to feel the tension and tingles. Well, her mom was skilled enough.

‘Now you Cassie!’

Cassie didn’t hesitate to take of her moms bra and suck her breasts. Cassie did have some bicurious experience on highschool and college but never something serious. The camera was still filming their sins.

‘Damn I which I could see their pussies.’

‘I wanna see them scissor each other!’

‘When are they going to eat each other’s asses?’

The gang was wild and horny. Some were jerking off and had their pant on their ankles. 

‘Don’t worry fellas we have all day!’ Kano shouts.

Sonya suddenly takes Cassie panties away. Not that they were covering anything anyways. She pushes her daughter on the chair next to her. She spreads her legs, showing the cute, trimmed, soft, blonde bush. 

‘Mr. Cage is gonna like this.’

Kano was now the cameraman and zooms in to Cassie´s pussy. The clit piercing with the pink diamond was clearing showing.

‘Don’t forget sending a copy to us Kano!’ Screams of the unnamed Black Dragon members who was jerking his junk.

‘Sonya, please show the world and your husband your skills.’ Cameraman Kano says.

Sonya licks the soft pink lips. Especially the clit. The blonde circles her tongue around the piercing. Cassie shudders. She pushes her tongue against her hymen. Cassie looks away. She was blushing and feels her entire body in heat. 

‘Please… forgive me Cassie…’ her mother whispers while licking her.

Cassie never saw her mother in this way. This wasn’t the woman she knew. But she understands it that this isn’t what they both want. The situation forces them to act like this. Sonya takes off her own pants. They were both naked like the day they were born. Cassie wasn’t surprised that Sonya was having a clit piercing too. One with a blue-green diamond. They both got one on the day Cassie became 20. Cassie wanted one badly and after she got one the cashier asked Sonya if she didn’t wanted one toghether. Sonya always wanted to have one but never really thought of getting one in real life. She was way to busy with military and SF business. She got one anyways. Matching with Cassie. It was easy to unplug, since they didn´t wear it regulary. Johnny didn’t know of it. It was their little secret.

‘Man, They have such cute clitties!’

‘I wanna bite them off!’

‘When is it our turn, Kano?’

The whole gang turned into whiny boys waiting for a snack they didn’t deserve.

‘I only want the blondes on camera! I don’t want your filthy, stinky cocks in sight!’ Kano shouted while jerking off with one hand. It was hard holding the camera with one hand.

Sonya took place on the chair and softly grabs Cassies head. Cassie let’s her head lower between her mothers thighs and licks her clit. Sonya’s clit was a little bigger and her pussy was less trimmed than Cassies. Cassies nose disappears in the soft blonde bush of Sonya.

‘How does it taste where you came from Cassie!’

Kano was jerking off to the sight of a very sinful act.

Cassie ignores it and continues eating her mom out. Her pussy tastes both sweet and salty. She sucks the pierced clit a little more. Sonya moans while looking at the camera. Kabal puts Sonya’s military cap back on her head. Some of the men are already cumming. Others are still jerking. 

‘Sonya sweetheart, why don’t you and Cass give us and the camera a good old scissor show!’

Sonya and Cassie sit on the nearby desk and strangle each other’s legs. They push their pussies against each other while holding hands for more grip. They moan. Their diamond pierced clits are perfectly showing. Out of their pussies arousal liquid was flowing. Kano zooms in on the perfect view. The two woman moan while they scissor each other.

‘Mom...I’m...gonna...come…’

‘It’s okay Cass, you can come.’

‘Damn! Look at those filthy sluts!’

‘Yeah! I wanna bang them so badly!’

Sonya and Cassie feel the tension between their legs. It was really hot and sexy to see but it felt so wrong. The fact that they are also getting filmed was also a thing. Plus Johnny is going to see this. 

‘I wanna see them out each other’s asses!’

Sonya stood up and pushes Cassie slowly over the desk. Cassie was now bend over. Sonya gets on her knees and spreads the younger blondes asscheeks. Cassie felt something slimy invading her asshole.

‘Mom!’ Cassie screams embarrassed.

‘Wow that's really hot!’

‘Kano, zoom in on that scene!’

Sonya keeps licking her crack. Cassie tries to look away, but everywhere she looks are filthy , horny gang members. Cassie was just happy that she and Sonya showered shortly before the Black Dragon invades their office. Otherwise it would have been a bigger embarrassment, especially for Sonya in this moment. 

‘I think it should be Cassie's turn now!’

‘When will they switch?’

‘I wonder what their asses taste like?’

Sonya stood up and pushes Cassies head down. Cassie knew exactly what she should do. She starts eating the older blondes asshole as passionate as she could. Good thing she can still smell the soap of the shower. That didn’t take away that the deed itself was very filthy.

Cassie looks at Kano. She was so angry at him. She wanted to wipe that smile of his face. Kano, still recording, was jerking off. Precum was dripping out of his tip. Disgusting piece of vomit…

‘Kano, I think we have some trouble.’ Kabal look very confused. 

‘But I thought we sealed the whole location?’

‘Silence! We have enough film material!’

Kano cuts the film recorder and takes the memory out.

‘This will be sent to mister Cage, after we take a few good copies out of it!’ Kano smirks.

The men left as soon as they came. 

Cassie and Sonya, still recovering from what actually happened, slowly start to take their clothes back. Or at least what wasn’t ripped. Sonya puts her hand on Cassies shoulder.

‘Its okay, Cassie, it's not our fault.’

Cassie wanted to cry. She knew they couldn´t report the sexual assault that just has happened to them. They didn’t rape or abuse them. They were only forced to do sexual acts with each other. And even if they report it, what would the police think? Cassie cries. Sonya hugs her.

‘We will tell Johnny before they will, Cass. And he will understand.’

‘But… but mom… we...’

‘I will get psychologically help for us. And we will recover from it. Be glad they didn’t rape us, Cass. Be glad that it was...us.’

Sonya hugs Cassie. Cassie, still traumatized, hugs her and stares blankly at the wall before her. “INCEST SLUTS” was written in large capital letters. 

Sonya looks at it. 

‘We will clean that too. Now let’s shower and take some new fresh clothes. Let’s get home.’

‘Okay mom.’

-later that night-

Sonya was preparing dinner. Johnny was suddenly called by his manager that wanted him to redo a scene he did not approve of. No pasta for tonight. But that also means that the disk with the footage of Cassie and Sonya was also not seen by Johnny since he didn’t came to his apartment. Kano probably put the disk in his mailbox. Maybe Sonya will try to fish out the disk tomorrow with something. 

The two are their dinner quietly. Cassie looks at Sonya while eating her chicken. Sonya seem more relaxed about the situation. She acted like nothing happened. Cassie, somehow, was less traumatized about the whole scene today. It was more disgusting because of the Black Dragon members that filmed them and jerked off to them than the actual sex with her mother. Cassie, indeed, had a crush on her mom for a really long time. She saw her as her model, a person she wanted to be, a woman she wanted to become. 

Sonya no longer had her hair in a thick braid. Her blonde hair was longer than expected. It fell over her shoulders. Different than many other people would expect, Sonya was actually a very feminine woman who loves to dress on nice clothes. Just because she was usually seen in military suit doesn’t mean she wasn´t a woman like all other women. Like seriously, who fight in high heels and freshly done nails? She just really took her job very seriously and sacrifices a lot for her job. Like free time she was meant to spend with her family. Which of course resulted in a divorce with a very heartbroken Cassie.

Cassie slowly ate the broccoli and cheese. She drank the water while her mom looks at her. Her mom looks back. 

Sonya was wearing a nice green soft dress. Her shoulders and cleavage are showing. He didn’t had the dog tag around her neck but a cute gold with green necklace. Cassie had made her hair into a messy bun and she wore a baby blue shirt dress. 

‘Are You staring at me, Cassie?’

‘What?’

‘What is happening in your mind, Cass?’

Cassie wanted to tell her. She wanted to tell her mom about the crush she had on her for years. And that she secretly still feels attracted to her in a non mother-daughter way. That she didn’t felt disgusted today even when they were forced but that the presence of the Black Dragon members only bothered her. Sonya seem to have the magical ability to read her mind. It must be another mother´s thing. She stood up and grabbed a bottle of red wine of the sideboard. She gave both Cassie and herself a glass of wine and take a seat at the couch next to the coffee table. 

‘You know Cass, I wish that i had told you more about...me.’

Cassie took a little sip of her wine. This is going to be an interesting conversation. Sonya never started her sentence like this. 

‘About my past. When I was younger and before I met your dad.’

Sonya sits a little closer to Cassie. 

‘You see Cass, ... i've always been attracted to women. Maybe even more than men. I rarely had relationships with men. And all of them were... shallow. Not even sexual.’

Cassie took another sip of her wine. 

‘I’ve always had a thing for femme like woman. They liked the fact that I had a “masculine” job at the military. It gave me a lot of popularity.’

Sonya sat a little closer to Cassie. 

‘Most of these women never told anyone about their, different sexuality. Austin was as far I know one of the only accepting cities in Texas. But even then I would never ever told anyone. Not even my former husband. 

Sonya puts her hand on Cassies thick thight. 

‘Remember when I was send on a mission in North Pakistan? I was away for five hole months. You dad and you were very unhappy about it.’ 

‘It could be dangerous. I really missed you.’

‘It was dangerous. But I also, besides the mission, had a lot of fun. All these exotic women. From different cultures.’

Cassie felt herself blushing. She didn’t wanted to blush, because her mom would know that she enjoyed what she was saying. But her mom already saw it and smirked. 

‘Any idea how arousing it would be, keeping your sexuality a secret and letting it all out in a place most women share the same intimacy with you?’

‘But Austin was far more progressive Back in those day, right? Cassie asked.

‘It wasn’t just the ¨woman¨ thing that was controversial.’ Sonya continues.

Sonya’s hand moved the soft fabric of Cassie leg, revealing the black, lace panties. 

‘After I turned 18 in 1985 my dad left for a mission. I remember waiting for him to come back. I always wanted to become a soldier like my dad. My twin brother Daniel had that same dream. Unfortunately he died after a terrible shooting, caused by the Black Dragons. He was at the wrong time at the wrong moment. He was innocent. But they didn’t spare him.’

‘What exactly happened?’ 

‘Kano, when he was still just a young member of the Black Dragon, was robbing a nearby weapon shop. It was right next to the secret, you know, “women meet up place” that not many people knew about. My brother brought me every time there so I could meet other girls and a week after my eighteenth birthday the Black Dragons robbed the store next to it. They took the weapons at the moment me and my girlfriend walked out. My brother wanted to walk to the shop to stop the criminals. Not knowing that that would lead to his dead. They shot him and left him for dead. Like an animal. He breathed his last breath in my hands and died on the sidewalk with me in his arms. Bleeding.’

Cassie saw Sonya’s eyes water. She wanted to hug her. But she didn’t knew if it would be a right thing to do now.

‘After that horrible day I decided to become the soldier I am today. To honor my father. And my brother.’

Sonya seem to recover from the sad moment and straighten her back.

‘You know, not only after that day, but also before that I’ve always been close to my mom. Very close.’

Cassie felt like there was something she doesn't know about her mother yet. Something very dark.

‘She always would cuddle a little more when Daniel or dad would be out of the house. Or come very close to me. Massage my shoulders when I was tired.’

Sonya moves her place and now sat behind Cassie. She put her hands on the younger blondes shoulders. She moved a lock of hair out of the way and touched Cassie ear. Sonya took a large sip of her red wine.

‘She would follow me to the garret if I wanted to snoop around and look at old things like photos and other stuff. I remember the moment when I expected her the least moment and suddenly felt her lips on my neck.’

Sonya places a soft kiss on Cassie´s bare neck.

‘It did felt wrong at one moment. But that didn’t stop us. She would teach me all love things a mom shouldn’t do.’

Sonya kisses Cassie again. Her ear also gets a kiss. She felt her moms hand moving to her dress zipper. She felt getting hotter and hotter by the second.

‘She would touch me on places she wasn’t allow to touch. But I didn’t stop her. I didn’t wanted it to stop.’

Cassie swallowed. She took another tiny sip to cool down. Her mom undid her dress. 

‘I got my first kiss of my mother. First one was a soft kiss. After that one she would experiment more types of kisses. She would stick her tongue in my mouth and I mine in her mouth. We almost got caught by my dad. But he never noticed a thing. He would have never even known it.’

Sonya shoved the dress of Cassie and undid her own dress.

‘My mom told me everything about self pleasure. She would teach me how to touch myself. I would sit on her lap. She would run her finger up and down my slit. It would get wet and feel very warm. She would regularly taste her finger and let me taste myself. She would kiss me and hug me.’

Cassie felt like she was on fire. These were the things she always wanted to experience with her mom. All those naughty thoughts are now happening in real life!

‘She would lick my skin. Her tongue would reach every place she would not be allowed to reach. She would circle her tongue on my breasts, my nipples, my belly and she would get lower and lower and lower…’

Sonya’s hand slowly goes south. Cassie is shivering. Her lace panties were tight enough to reveal the shape of her pussy. She could feel her mother's eyes burning on it. She closes her eyes and waits for the moment she always wanted to happen. 

‘She would give me love in the most naughty, sinfull ways. She would sneak out of her bed and crawl in mine to see if I am still awake. She would kiss me and pin my hands on my bed, pushing my head in the pillow while she roughly kissed me. It was our secret. She would rub her pussy against mine.’

Sonya closes her eyes when her hand finally feels the soft fabric of the lace panties. She feels the warmth of Cassie's pussy. A wet spot had formed in the middle of it. And it was getting bigger and bigger. Cassie lays her head against Sonya’s shoulder. She bit her lips.

‘My mom took my virginity. She once put her index finger in my vagina. She was slowly ripping it until it became a little wider. She kissed my cheek when it happened.’

Sonya’s finger slipped inside Cassie's pussy. She circled around her clit and let’s it go in her sweet, juicy vagina. Cassie's walls tightened when she felt her mom's finger penetrate her most intimate part. 

‘My mom… would touch me… in a way… no one has ever touched me…’

Sonya was visible getting aroused and was getting trouble while taking. Cassie knew she had to do something that would stimulate Sonya too. She slips her own hand in Sonya’s panty. Only to realize she wore a thong. A very see through thong. Her cute piercing was showing. Cassie plays with it. Sonya moans when she feels her daughters fingers play with her. She continues sliding her finger in and out her daughters pussy. 

‘M-mom!’

‘Cassie!’

Both were fingering each other hard. She non stop pleasure each other like there was no tomorrow. The walls were the only witness of their sins. Cassie furiously shakes her legs when she feels an upcoming orgasm. Sonya, who was older and more experienced, concentrated her technique on Cassie to make the pleasure more intense. 

‘Mom, S-Sonya! Im gonna c-com!’

‘Hove it to your mother Cass, come for me!’

‘Mom!!!’

Cassie felt her eyes roll to the back of her head. Her toes curl in every direction possible. She accidentally dropped the glass of wine. Little drops of arousal juice were shooting out of her vagina, covering the small coffee table before her and Sonya’s hand. Her ass and legs are still shaking of the experience. Sonya holds her daughter close to her with her other arms while catching her sweet squirts with her other hand. Sonya kisses her daughter´s neck, causing some heavy lovebites. When Cassie finally recovers she felt like she landed on a different world. She finally opens her eyes to see her mother smiling at her. Cassie looks at her legs, feels embarrassed because of the mess she made. All of her squinting was on the floor, the coffee table, the bottle of wine and her mother's hand. She rests her head against Sonya’s shoulder.

‘Looks like you had a rough day, my little pumpkin.’ 

Sonya stood up and goes to the kitchen. She puts the eaten plates in the sink and cleans the wine and the shattered pieces of the fallen glass. Cassie lays on the couch. Thinking of her mother. Was she still allowed to call her “mom”? Shouldn’t she say Sonya? Both? 

Sonya, who was done cleaning, comes back to Cassie. She lays a hand on her shoulder.

‘I think it’s time to sleep, young lady.’

She still had the motherly side. The naughty thing was an extra that didn’t damage the mother-daughter bond they already had. Cassie tastes herself on her fingers. She was surprisingly sweet. She never squirted inner whole life. She hopes to experience it again. 

Both blondes go up the stairs. They are going to shower. But it depends on them if it will be a normal shower or something more...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope ya enjoyed the story. Good day!


End file.
